A Whisper to a Riot
by Patatachip
Summary: BOLINxOC. Gina is a nonbender who works at a bar and lives with her drunk of an uncle. After some nasty turns of evens she ends up moving in with the avatar and her not so trusting friends. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction I've ever written so please bear with the amiture mistakes, please feel free to point them out and give constructive criticism. I feel like it's my duty to make this story amazing so please please please tell me things you think can be fixed. Reviews will make my world spin round so please hit that pretty blue button at the bottom of the page when your done reading!**

**this has been rewritten/ whatever that word is which means I fixed problems and made things better on 5/24/13 I actually changed way more than I planed on changing. Basically just made it flow better and have better quality. You can continue reading from this point out if you really want to but if your'e just starting I would just wait because I'm going to do the same things to the rest of my chapters. **

* * *

It was almost the end of my shift at work and I was just finishing up cleaning the tables with a mess only the inhabitants of this bar could attract. Wanna know the best part? It was only 7 o'clock, nowhere near as late as we usually close up. Ever since that lovely government system of our's put a curfew on us non-benders we've been forced to be indoors and at our homes before sundown or we're considered equalists.

As a result I don't get as many hours, which means I don't get paid as much, which means I can't pay the rent to live at my Uncle's "home sweet home". Yeah my ever generous  
Uncle makes me pay rent. What can I say, the guy only gives.

This mess all began when the Triple Threat Triad ruined my life about five years ago. Yes, shock of all shocks, the benders of this city manage to ruin my life yet again! They ended up killing my parents, burning down my home and nearly taking me with it. Ever since then I've been forced to live with the pathetic excuse for a human-being, promptly named,  
Bastard. cough I mean, Uncle Shao.

I'm not even being unfair by in my description, in fact I think I'm being generous. Okay, Let's just say, for example, you see this guy walking toward you on the street, you'd probably want to hold on to your wallet and lock your satomobil.

98 percent of his life he's been drunk, so that means as soon as he was off his sippy cup, he was hitting the booze. He's not a happy drunk either. in fact when your unfortunate enough to meet him at a time like that, in other words, any time at all then, don't. Just don't ever meet him. I speak from experience, I have my fair share of bruises.

Yeah I know, he sounds like a real hoot and a holler.

Anyway, I finished all things needed to close up for the night and went to go see my boss, Kuzon, about my paycheck. Now Kuzon, Kuzon was a great guy. I've always looked up to him. Probably because he's a good two heads taller than me and built like a brick wall, but also because he is a genuinely nice guy so it doesn't surprise me that he was good friends with my parents while they were still alive and now that they're gone he acts as a father figure for me. He really does remind me of my Dad sometimes with the same salt and pepper hair that, even though he's old, is most likely a result from owning a run down bar in one of the poorest parts of Republic City.

Also, he had that look. That look I imagine all parents should have. You know, the one that can stop you in the middle of your 'up to no good' expeditions. His was slightly more advanced as it could halt a raging testosterone induced bar fight in it's tracks. I've seen it done myself a few times.

Obviously a few times doesn't cut it in these parts so now your'e wondering, "what about all the other scuffles"? Well, to answer that after awhile I just kind of took the position of the nonofficial break-it-up girl. Not because I'm huge, or scary, or fierce in any way shape or form but because I work in the field serving tables and so I just happen to be closer and more available. Also, because I can fight.

My dad was really good at martial arts so my entire childhood he taught me what he knew. Know, I understand it was because the Triads were on his butt since before I was born about his debt and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the money they were asking for forever. So when the time came he wanted to give me a fighting chance.

Obviously, when the time came the training didn't help all that much against benders, but hiding in a closet sure did the trick, until they set the house on fire.

But anyway, that's a story for another time. When I moved in with my uncle I stopped my martial arts training primarily because I no longer had a teacher. Luckily, after a few weeks of working at the bar I overheard some customers talking about something called chi-blocking lessons. I was immediately interested. Really who wouldn't be? They were real hush, hush about the whole thing so automatically I wanted to know all about it. At the time I didn't even consider how sketchy it was, for all I know chi-blocking could've been some sort of code-word for mass murder or a cult or something. But of course, I only thought about what the possibilities could be in my favor and I was pretty sure I had read about it somewhere to be some sort of fighting style or another. I'm not too good at thinking things through.

Anyway, after a few minutes of eavesdropping, I had the time and place of this whole chi-blocking shindig. And so my chi-blocking lessons began and what a stroke of luck that was. No longer would benders be able to take advantage of me, and for that matter, neither would any intoxicated jerks. And no, in case your wondering, I'm not an equalist I just know how to fight like one.

I found Kuzon cleaning the insides of drinking glasses behind the bar while muttering to himself, he's been under a lot of stress lately with hours being cut short and the bar not making enough money. I try to hold onto hope that maybe my paycheck will be enough to make up for my tips, or lack there-of (my people skills aren't that great).

"Hey Kuzon, got my paycheck?" I ask perkily, startling him out of his rant.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here ya go Gina." he says as he hands me the envelope. 'C'moonn baby' I think as I silently cheer on the money inside to multiply and have little money babies before I open it.

"Sorry, it's probably not as much as your expecting, but with the way things are going we needed to cut back on salary". I swear I could feel my heart 'nope-out' as it plummeted to the floor causing me to practically die inside.

"What? Kuzon, you know that if I don't get enough youns, I'm on the streets right?" I told him more than asked. I knew he already knew but I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. I was done. So done. Goodbye world, this is my sorrowfull goodbye. I don't think you'll get to see much of me after tonight because I'll be dead. So dead.

"Look Gina, I'm real sorry. If I could help you I would, but we're on the brink of going out of business and I can't afford to pay you anymore". I opened up the envelope and looked inside. I was 150 youns short. There was no way I was going to be able to pull that much money out of my dirt covered butt before sundown.

"This is not good." I muttered to myself. "Kuzon you can't do this to me! I've worked here for five years and now you cut back my salary by 150 youns!?" I was shouting but I was angry and scared. It had to be twenty degrees outside and if I had to stay out there tonight, well, it wouldn't be fun that's for sure.

Suddenly my hamster decided to get off it's lazy butt to start running and I came up with an ingenious idea. "Kuzon can you loan me the 150 youns? just for tonight, I swear I will pay you back." I was practically beaming with pride for my metaphorical hamster.

"Gina, I told you I'm sorry but where are you going to get 150 youns from? You're going to run into the same problem next week and I can't afford that right now. Things are looking really bleak". I saw the look on his face and immediately felt horrible for the way I yelled at him. This bar was his life, I can only imagine the heart-break he's feeling..

"Look Kuzon I'm sorry for yelling it's just... well crap, I don't know how my uncle is going to fly with this." I knew the answer and it was not at all.

Kuzon gave me a sympathetic look but couldn't do much more than that. I know he loves me like a daughter but there's only so much he can do with out taking me in himself.

"Look, I know your uncle is an ass, but he can't be so bad as to throw you out on the streets on a night like this. Go back to him and tell him what happened. If he still doesn't let you stay, you can come and sleep at my place for the night, you know were I live". okay, calling him 'an ass' is a total insult to asses everywhere. So on behalf of Kuzon. I apologize to all asses of nations and of every species.

"Thanks Kuzon, I know you're trying" I offered him a weak smile. I've heard my smiles light up a room, you know?

Even though by the time that I talked to my uncle it would be passed curfew, I figured it wouldn't be too hard to hide from metal-benders patrolling the streets, I've done it before. Besides, his house is only about two blocks away.

I was still relieved I wouldn't have to sleep on the cold streets regardless of what happened and Kuzon had to practically pull me off of him after I ran up and smothered him in a big 'ol hug.

"Alright, alright, enough with the mush." I could tell he had that warm fuzzy feeling that I've heard you get when you do a good deed, "Now get on home, you don't want to be out  
there after sundown."

I gave him one last quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much, you really are a life saver" and I headed for the door, but not before grabbing my jacket that couldn't even keep me warm in the summer and trudged out into the cold dusk.  
The metal-benders were preparing to make their rounds for the night, stingy law enforces.  
A thought then accrued to me. It would probably save me time to skip the trip to Uncle Shao's and just head straight to the undertaker's.

* * *

**So here you go and also I thought of the word i was trying to think of. that word is "revised" This is chapter one "revised"! I hope you enjoyed my chapter one revision (I'm just going to keep using that word until I stop feeling happy about remembering it) anyway yeah so nothing changed in the plot. Just changed it to fit my expectation of what I want this story to be. The quality before was pretty cruddy seeing as 50% just made no sense. Honestly how you guys got past chapter one I will have no idea haha but I'm glad you did! oh and I forgot to disclaim this! I do not own legend of korra if I did I would already be stoned to death by angry fans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay brochacos I am back. I'm sorry that what you are about to read is probably the worst thing you will read in a long long time (at least until my next update) because my brain is fried. I'm studying for finals and took my free time to do this. I realize now it was a horrible idea because my brain was, in fact, dead. I'm kinda confident I made this chapter worse because my vocabulary repeated a lot but oh well. Your'e welcome. **

**This Chapter was revised on 5/28/13**

**Disclaimer: bluh bluh i dont bluh bluh own bluh bluh anything bluh. **

As soon as I stepped outside, I was slapped in the face by a cold gust of wind. Before I could slam my paycheck into my coat pocket it nearly flew out of my hands resulting in an athletic pirouette that looked pretty awesome in my head but by the looks the cops gave me, must have been anything but. Quickly regaining my composer I straightened my jacket and sent my confused on lookers a curt nod and marched onward. Refusing to let my dignity be further stained.

Once out of the site of the ever present benders, I took a moment to look up at the dusky sky, the sun was almost at it's wits end trying to squeeze out a few more precious moments of day light and I guessed there was roughly about 8 minutes to get home. Not a generous amount of time but it gave me enough incentive to get back before my toes freeze up. Let's be honest if it were up to me I'd take every detour and scenic route imaginable to postpone my meet up with 'just wrong' personified.

I was fidgeting relentlessly, my hands constantly doing something whether it was straightening my skirt, playing with the buttons on my jacket, or fixing the headband that held back my thick caramel hair back. I just couldn't relax and several times I found myself winded because of my speedy pace. Even still, it was all too soon when I arrived at my Uncle's house. I took a deep breath, looked to the sun one last time knowing it would probably be my last and opened the door to my death.

The place looked as if he somehow managed to anger a platypusbear cult and it gathered it's buddies to take it's revenge. The thought of a gang of platypusbears slightly lightened my mood as I cautiously stepped over many unmentionable things that scattered the ground like a minefield. With each step I inched closer I was rewarded with an obnoxiously ominous creak of the wood.

I began making my way to the halls, hoping with all my little heart that maybe he would be too hammered to find me. Of course there was no such luck in store for me. I mean it _was_ the end of the week which means that he's basically out of my money to buy the shitty stuff. Meaning it wouldn't be one of the sometimes relatively peaceful nights where he's passed out before I even open the door. Honestly, how he hasn't drunk himself to death I'll never know.

I steeped on something that disgustingly crunched under my foot, causing me to nearly barf as I looked down. It was some off brand junk food that was covered in orange gunk, I imagined that in it's hay day it resembled a cheese ball but now it was moldy and swarmed by bugs and mice. 'Uhg gross, men are so gross' I thought as I tried to scrape the goo off but only succeeded in getting more crumbs stuck to the bottom. defeated I trudged onward with the knowledge that my shoes would never really be rid of that stain and I felt sorry they had to live on with the memory of it as well.

I heard heavy shuffling from somewhere behind me. I spared a glance and immediately regretted it. There he was, in the flesh. Uncle Shao.

"Hey girl, he slurred, looming over me. Even in his hunched and impaired form he was still a good two or three heads taller then me. "got my money?" Well isn't he straight to the point?

I breathed an aggravated sigh. What I wouldn't give for a,'Welcome home sweetheart, it's good to see you'. "I don't have it." I huffed and immediately regretted it. Spirits, I get that he's one major bum but don't bums even have some hygiene principals? I tried to push him out of his current position, which happened to be leaning over me and trapping me in some sick cave. I was sure I would have nightmares of this for days to come.

"And why not?" he asked dangerously tilting his head to the side, his eyes wide with what seemed to be psychopathy. I breathed hesitantly through my nose trying to calm myself and my nerves. I ducked underneath his arm and headed straight for my door.

"Work had a major salary cut."I stated. I began the walk back to my room. This was beginning to make me way uncomfortable and I did not care for that. It was just the way he was looking at me.. it was different than how he normally did. Involuntary shudders wracked my body and I fumbled for the keys to open my door.

I finally pulled out the right keys, my hands were ever so slightly shaking. Why were they shaking? What's wrong with me? pull it together Gina! I stuck the keys in the slot and I was nearly home free as the door painfully opened. All I have to do was get in my room and- SLAM!

I refrained from jumping back fifty feet as my instinct demanded and stared wide-eyed at the large mass blocking my way to solitude. Suddenly the hallway was a lot smaller than I remembered and I began feeling intense claustrophobia.

"How much did they cut?" he asked, venom seeping from his deceitfully calm voice. I swallowed all previous nerves as my heart-rate began slowing down. Why was I so jumpy?

"150 youns." I stated blankly keeping my eyes trained on the way out. I imagined the doorway out of here in my head. I then imagined myself leaving that door and never coming back. This feeling was not worth anything.

"Oh, well now that just won't do, now will it?" He peeled his sticky hand from the door frame and let it fall limply to his side. He dragged himself over and closed the short distance between us. What was he doing? He backed me up against the wall and put a hand on either side of my head. Oh, come on. I laughed in my head, this was one sick joke. It had to be. This would never really happen... would it? His head diped down next to my ear, "You know there are other ways you can pay me back" he whispered. The smell of alcohol was sickening.

Now I'm no dummy, I heard these stories. I knew very well where this was going and I'll be damned if I was going to live the rest of my life knowing I went with out a fight. My fists began clenching and unflinching as his wandering hands found their way down to my waist. His head moved down towards my neck and just like that I was done.

Everything I have ever felt over the past five years, from the anguish when my parents were murdered, to the helplessness when my house was burned, to the confusion when my life was pulled out from under me, all came back in one rush of pure of rage. I hated this feeling of not being able to control my life, like I was only living to serve the needs of others. Well I was done. No more. Not ever. DONE.

Before his hands could go any lower I took one of them and twisted it behind his back. He let out a scream of pain. Even though I knew it wasn't, I felt as if everything wrong in my life was his fault. As if beating him senseless would make everything better. I was wrong of course, but I was so tired of other people looking down on me and ruining my life that I just didn't care anymore. Someone had to pay for the wrong in my life.

I found it surprisingly easy to overpower him in his drunken state and I felt my fist make impact with something solid. And then my foot. And my knee. And the cycle just kept repeating. I have no idea how long this went on for. It felt like hours but I knew it wasn't.

Drained of all my energy I stepped back and watched as my uncle's limp form fell to the ground. He was completely covered in bruises and was bleeding something awful. I didn't even feel like me at that moment. It was like watching a movie. This wasn't reality and it was someone else screwing up their life. All someone else who just made one of the worst decisions of their lives.

I was just so angry and hurt and it had felt so good to finally feel in control. Irony of it all? I felt the complete opposite, I've never felt more out of control.

Then, sheer panic washed over me when I thought he might very well be dead. I quickly knelt down to feel his pulse. I let out a sigh of relief, it was still beating, which meant he was still alive. I wasn't a murderer, but I was still in big trouble.

I looked around for a second, still not processesing this all to be really happening. Then, Reality kicked in and I realized I had to get out of there. I quickly picked up my belongings and got ready to shoot out the front door to Kuzon's place when I realized the sun was set and I had better go out the back way.

I needed to get out. Out of the house the smelt of beer, rot, and now blood. I had to get out of the humid air that caused my breathing to come out in ragged gasps.

I burst threw the back door into a side-ally. For a second I just stood there, not entirely sure what to do with myself. I thought about going to Kuzon's but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd get him in so much trouble and I couldn't do that to him. He was already under the radar and if for any reason he was caught housing a ... I wasn't entirely sure what I was. I wasn't a murderer but the law was definitely not going to forgive me. So I grabbed my jacket and began to run to the only other place I could think of.

I stealthily made my way through several back ways, and in some cases had to climb on top of roofs to avoid any main streets. I kept this up until I got to the crossroad taht divided the benders and non benders.

I waited a few moments for the trolley to pass by, it was technically for teh benders so it would still be running. I saw the lights through the haze and quickly took action. With a running start I leaped onto the back. I hitched the trolley for about 5 or 6 miles. When it went to turn, I hoped off. The rest of the walk wouldn't take too long.

I took in my surroundings as the comforting smell off salty air filled my lungs. I treded closer to water, feeling the cold breeze brush against my skin. I headed over to the spot I usually went when I needed to get away. It was right around were the ferry would dock and I happened to have a nice view of Air Temple Island. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees and just.. began to sob. Spirits I am such a pity party.

I never ever cried like this, in fact I don't think I've cried like this in four years. I've learned to bottle up my emotions in a little factory of emotional turmoil and just forget about myself. Obviously I'm not so good at it anymore, but there's only so much one girl can take.

I sat there and just sobbed for what felt like hours. My throat began to feel hoarse and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. The docks weren't too busy this time of day, in fact I don't think I've ever really seen this dock been used before. It was the one that went to Air Temple Island so really only the acolytes ever used it.

Somewhere in that time, as if my current misery wasn't enough, it began snowing. Now I was freezing, homeless, and scared. Trying to keep warm, I buried my face in my jacket if only to protect my nose from the harsh environment and breathed in a deep sigh of frigid air and thought about how I'd probably freeze to death. Wow, I was so stupid. Why would I come here in the middle of the night? Stupid sentimental mind, I am such a sap. I attempted to wipe my frozen tears off of my face while criticizing myself when I was suddenly thrown out of my own loathing with the feeling of a large hand placed on my shoulder.

**If you got through that chapter without ripping your'e hair out, I'm proud of you. It's more than I can say for myself. I promise to be in a better mood next time I write and hopefully not royally muff up like this time. Therefore the next revision thing won't come until after finals. but after that it's summer and I'll have (hopefully) more time to myself and to just chill and enjoy writing and being happy! Cupcakes to everyone who has stuck with me through this whole thing! your'e awesome! your all awesome! If your'e reading this your'e awesome and I love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

The moment I felt the hand on my shoulder, I jumped up into a fighting stance. I was scared out of my mind and prepared for the worst. The worst being police, muggers, or the poltergeist of my uncle coming to haunt me. Not that he was dead or anything. Even though I hated him, I hoped I hadn't hurt him bad enough to actually kill him. I know, I'm just too nice aren't I?

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw four really confused teenagers standing there. They had all jumped back about a foot, probably thinking I was a homeless fugitive or something... wait, that's exactly what I was.. Shit. I didn't even want to think about what I must look like.

Looking away from, them I sat back down and curled back into my little ball to keep warm. I just hoped they would leave me alone and prayed they wouldn't call the cops. To my surprise one of them, a boy who had swept back hair an a little curly Q piece of hair hanging down, knelt down and put his jacket around my shivering form. "Do you need a place to stay tonight?" He gently asked me. I knew that if I tried to say anything back I would've started to cry again, so all I did was nod. He helped me up and started leading me to the ferry. Since the latest ferry ride is at ten, I assumed that's the one we were taking.

The other three were throwing glances at each other, whether they were worried ,concerned, or unsure, I didn't know. I couldn't blame them, most people frown upon picking strange girls up off the streets. The other boy, who was slightly taller than the one leading me, had slightly spiked hair and golden eyes, was especially wary of me. He didn't take his eyes off me for a second, making sure I stayed in line and was constantly between me and the other two girls. We got on the ferry and it began to head out.

I went over to the railing and stood away from the rest of them. I really wasn't in the mood to be asked questions, though I'm sure that was going to come sooner or later. The nice green eyed guy came over and assumed the same position I had. We just stood there for a few minutes looking out over Yue Bay. The full moon's reflection was beautiful. When my father and I would sit outside, he would always tell me I had eyes like the moon, big and silver.

"So, uh, the name's Bolin." He said, finally breaking the silence. I just stood there looking at him for a moment, not really trusting myself to speak. To be honest I wasn't even sure if I could speak after crying so much. "You know, this is usually the part were you tell me your name." he offered.

"I'm Gina." My voice was smaller than I intended.

"So, Gina... you new around here?" He asked. Great here comes the questions. I shook my head no. I rested my head in one of my hands. My head was killing me, what I really need right then was some sleep. "Then don't you know it's really dangerous out here at night?" That was a dumb question.  
"Of course I do, it's not like I wanted to be out here." I said, annoyance coloring my voice. I think I got my point across with that. I didn't want to be asked any questions right now. Bolin looked slightly hurt at my outburst. I inwardly sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I've had a day like you wouldn't imagine. Can we save the questions for morning?" I really need to stop apologizing for yelling at people, but the look on his face made me feel better about it.  
"Sure, hey how about I introduce you to the crew." He grabbed my arm and excitedly dragged me over to the rest of them. "Okay guys, so this is Gina," He said as he dramatically gestured his hand at me. They all looked at Bolin quizzical.

"Gina, this is Mako, my brother," he said pointing at the other boy. He was slightly taller than Bolin. He was skinny, had spiked hair and golden eyes. Mako gave me a nod of his head.

"And this is Asami," He pointed to the girl in Mako's arm. Asami had long black hair that was loosely curled, she gave me a smile.

"And finally, this is Korra," He said pointing to a girl with three ponytails, blueish greenish eyes, and tanned skin. That name sounded incredibly familiar. "You've probably heard about Korra, her being the avatar and what not." My eyes widened briefly. I wasn't sure what I thought about Avatar Korra. I've heard a lot of rumors about her, most of them I knew weren't true, but all I knew was that we were still suffering and she hasn't been doing a whole lot to change that. She was going to have to prove herself if she wanted me to like her. Hopefully I wouldn't be staying with them for too long. I was actually planing on leaving in the morning, maybe even before the others got up. The only problem was that I had no place to go.

"Wait, if she's the avatar.. does that mean were going to Air Temple Island?" They all nodded at me. Great, I was trying to lay low for awhile but now I'm going to be staying the night with the avatar and one of the council members. That's just great.  
"Yeah, that's where we've been living for the past couple of weeks or so." Bolin said with a shrug.

"All of you? How's there enough space?" Was there even going to be room for me to stay the night there? A gust of snowy wind nipped at my face. I shivered and let out a squeaky sneeze.  
"Bless you, and yeah, all of us are living there. It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you in the morning. But, if there's one thing that Air Temple Island has got a lot of it's rooms.. and trees, there's a lot of trees." He added scratching his chin.

"C'mon Bolin, we gotta go." Mako said anxiously. I hadn't even realized it, but the ferry had already docked.

"Coming, coming," Bolin said and motioned me to follow him. Korra and Asami were about to split up from the boys to take me to the girls dormitories when Mako pulled Korra aside. I have a history of ease dropping and I wasn't going to stop now. "Are you sure about this? What if she's working with Amon?" Mako said.

"What, are you crazy? Look at her she's freezing cold and spirits only know what she's been through tonight!" Korra gained some points in my book.

"You can't be serious? Doesn't it just seem just a little convenient that she happened to be right next to ferry? There's something fishy about her, call me paranoid."

"Alright, your paranoid."

Bolin was shivering like crazy, probably because I had his jacket. I went to offer it back to him but he put up his hand. "Hey! Are you two girls done gossiping over there? I'd like to get inside where it's, you know, warm!"

Mako let out an aggravated sigh. I felt really bad for causing drama between them. I didn't want to be a guilty burden.  
I walked up to Mako and Korra, "Look, if you don't want me here I understand. I'll just go." Korra looked at me shocked and then glared over at Mako.

"Nononono, don't listen to him, he's just a grumpy pants." I had to hold back a laugh. That's another point for Korra.

"Besides, the ferry is already gone." Asami chimed in.

"Yeah, so come on we'll show you to your room." She said as she hastily swept me away. I felt bad that Mako didn't trust me, but he was just looking out for his friends. He was like me, always expecting the worst. They led me to an unoccupied room.

"Sorry it's not much." Korra said.

It was better than I'd ever had. It had a comfy looking bed, a beautiful view of the bay, it was clean, and most importantly it was warm.

"I'd say it's a step up from the streets." That was a huge understatement. Korra laughed.

"Do you have anything to change into?" Asami asked. I looked down at my attire. A skirt, a shirt and jacket that was riddled with patches and Bolin's coat. Before I left my uncles, I didn't think to grab any of my stuff. Not a smart move.

"Uhh.. no..."

"That's alright I'll be right back" she said as she jogged into the adjacent room. She came back out holding a lovely nightgown. It had a beautiful floral print on it.

"Here take it." she said, "I'm off to bed guys, she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too. If you need anything, just knock on my door. It's one to the right." Korra said.

"Alright, I will and thanks again!" I said.

Well this was a good way to end the worst day of my life, it was too bad I could'nt stay.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. sorry it took so long to get it up. I had it done for a few days but some things got in the way. really sorry! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, set story on alert, or favorited! I just love going to my email and seeing those! I have ideas on where this story is going to go and then I don't have ideas. If you have any sugestions please PM or review! again I love you all! **

**A special thanks to Sync and my friend Marisa who have been fabulous! They put up with me and are sooooo supportive! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mako couldn't pin point exactly what felt off about her, something just did. This was an instinct that he had obtained from living on the streets and had served him well over the years. He wondered how the others couldn't see the potential threat that rested in that girl. He looked over at Bolin who had even given her his jacket. Bolin had obviously been fooled by her appearance and too intent on being a gentleman.  
"I just don't get it, Bo." he stated.  
"And what's that?" Bolin knew what was coming. Mako had made it pretty clear he didn't like Gina.  
"How can you not see that that girl has trouble written all over her?" Mako exclaimed.  
"Mako, I think you need to calm down. She had a really rough night and had no place to stay. Besides when I talked to her she seemed really sincere and nice. Now please-." Mako cut Bolin off refusing to drop the subject.  
"What is this is just an act and she's not who everyone else thinks she is." Mako said. They where inside and nearing their rooms by than.  
"Okay, think of it this way. If Amon wanted to hurt Korra he wouldn't hire someone else to do it. If anything he sent her to get information and no one has told her anything so would you just calm down and go to sleep?" bolin said as he walked into his room and closed the door efficiently making it clear that this conversation was over.  
Mako walked into his room, mulling over what Bolin had said and finally accepting it as a valid point. Sending some one else to take out the avatar did not sound like Amon at all. And who knows maybe this girl wasn't even a threat. She was definitely hiding something but there was a large possibility it had nothing to do with Amon or Korra. He would still stay on his toes and watch for anything suspicious, but for now sleep was an excellent plan.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: i am 14 therefore I own nothing  
**

**Alright i know i know i know this was a really short chapter! but the next one should be up tomorrow! I have it all ready, just need to fix some critiques! Anyway I want to thank All you luvlies for reviewing/alerting/favoriting my story! and please review! ****PUHLEAAASSSEEE! x3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the rude sound of Uncle Shao going through one of his drunken rampages, in doing this he would throw things about and scream random nonsense. I shoved my pillow over my head, groaning. It was way too early for this.

My senses picked up a few things that weren't quite right. One of them being the smell of food, not that kind of potent old food smell that should be consider immoral, but the smell of someone actually cooking. Something was definitely wrong with this. Maybe the house was on fire, burning the discarded scraps, or maybe I was finally going nuts.

Deciding it was best to investigate this strange occurrence, I took the pillow off of my head, reluctantly opening my eyes. I took in my surroundings as the events of last night hit me. I ran away and was now living with the avatar and company.

Listening more closely, I discovered that what I thought to be an angry fit was actually the banter of children playing and running up and down the halls. That in and of itself was a relief.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stretched out my back. The smell of food made my stomach rumble in what was probably anger for neglecting to feed it decent food for so long. I walked over to the little wooden vanity and jumped back in horror when I saw my face. Needless to say I desperately needed a bath. My face had a coating of dirt that was riddled with tear streaks and then there my hair... oh jeez..

I grabbed the brush and began my epic battle against the mangled catastrophe, determined to come out victorious. After about ten minutes of pulling and tugging at the tangle of knots my scalp was numb and I was somewhat satisfied with my appearance, I put on my scarf-like headband to keep it all out of my face and proceeded to see what was going on in the hall.

When I opened the door, the three culprits for the ruckus stopped playing and gave me confused looks. The youngest boy was currently hanging off of Korra's shoulder, kicking at her side for a good foothold. The next oldest was a girl who was hugging Asami's leg. Finally, the eldest was simply standing at Korra's side. All four were wearing air bender clothes so I I had to assume that they were the Councilman Tenzin's children. Korra must've been dressed for air bending practice.

They all just stared at me for a good long second while Korra tried unsuccessfully to pull the young boy off of her. Well this was extremely awkward.

I cleared my throat, bringing Korra's attention away from the young boy.

"Oh, your up!" Korra said cheerfully. She examined the confused faces of the children and went to explain. "Uh, kids this is Gina. She's gonna be staying with us for awhile."

The young boy hoped off Korra and marched up to me, looking me up and down with a stern face. Without warning he lit up with a grin that was missing a fair amount of teeth as he pointed up at me, "You smell funny." was all he had to say as he burst into a fit of laughter and flew around me on an airball.

Korra let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed him by his caller, before he could destroy anything to priceless, earning her a "oof".

"This is Meelo," She said while placing the air bender down on his feet. "That's Ikki," pointing at the girl hugging Asami's leg. "And that's Jinora." Looking at the quiet girl off to the side.

"Um, nice to meet you all." My voice was unexpectedly hoarse. Ikki walked up and tugged on my shirt, I gave her my attention.

"Who are you? Why are you staying here? How come I've never seen you? Does daddy know your here? Are you a hobo?" She asked in rapid fire. I only really caught the last sentence.

Needles to say, I was gaping like fish, unsure of what to do.

"Ikki, don't be rude." was all Asami had to say. "You must be hungry, breakfast is almost ready I'll show you to the dining hall."

"Actually, can I take a shower first?" I asked, "and do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?" I would've been very embarrassed showing up at breakfast looking like I did.

"Yeah sure, let me go grab you some clothes." Asami turned and walked into her room.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard the distant voice of a woman. All the children hopped on their own airballs and screamed, "!" and tore off in the direction of the wonderful scent.

Korra looked at me and said, "I'm gonna go eat, I'll tell Tenzin and Pema that your here." She said and ran off after the hyperactive children.

"Will this do?" Asami said holding up an outfit. I nodded. "I hope we're the same size." she said while sizing the clothing up against me. "Anyway, I'll lead you to the showers."

We walked down the hall in the opposite direction that the rest ran off to, my stomach growling in protest. We arrived at the showers and Asami said that she would wait for me to be done. I made a point to take a quick shower, but I still had to get all the dirt, grime, and stink off.

I looked at the pile of clothes Asami picked out for me. The pile consisted of a long sleeved knitted deep brown jacket to go over a maroon shirt with dark pants and laced boots. These were by far the nicest clothes I've ever worn in my still short life. I was only sixteen, almost seventeen.

Taking the shower and getting dressed, even while rushing, still took about fifteen minutes. Asami leaned against the wall opposite of the door and when she saw me she nodded in approval at my outfit and my now clean face. "Much better." she said obviously anxious for food.

She began leading the way to the dining hall, where, for the cost of food, I would have to face the many inquisitions that the air bending representative would surely have.

I took a deep breathe, stared at the door that separated me from the rest and opened it. As soon as I took my first step into the room, I was greeted by the marvelous smell of homemade food, something that I never got being the, oh so deprived child that I was.

"Welcome, Gina is it?" Tenzin said standing from his seat and bowing his head out of respect.

"Please take a seat." He said gesturing to the empty seat.

"I didn't know we were going to have company, so I hope there's enough food." The older woman, Pema, said with a pleasant smile.

Everyone watched as I walked over and took the empty chair in between Bolin and Korra.

"Now, Gina I'm not going to go asking about your story of how you got here but I do want to know how long you wish to stay with us." Tenzin said.

"I'm not sure." I actually had planed on going to see Kuzon and explain to him what had happened, but I knew that I couldn't stay with him. It'd be to risky for him and for me. The last place I wanted to be staying was a few blocks away from where I had committed the crime and where the most cops would be concentrated. I'm sure that when they asked my uncle who did it he wouldn't hold back information. The first place I would be suspected to go was Kuzon's. So I only planed on making a quick stop because I thought he had a right to know. Over the years I grew to think of him as the closest thing to a fatherly figure I had and I could tell I became some what of a daughter to him.

I wasn't so sure if staying at Air Temple Island would be such a good thing and I had no idea how long it would be before Uncle Shao woke up. I figured I had a few days before the assault was made public. So, I guess Air Temple Island would make a nice temporary home until I found a more under the radar location, more specifically a box in a cozy corner.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Tenzin kindly offered. I knew that air benders where supposed to be all warm and welcoming, but it still amazed me that anyone could be so hospitable to take four kids and still offer a place for one more. How could anyone be so nice?

"Thank you, I'll remember that." I said.

After breakfast was over, we all went to the courtyard so that Korra, Bolin, and Mako could practice their bending. Asami and I sat on a bench off to the side and watched. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, Asami finally broke it.

"I hope you plan on staying for at least a few days, I was actually planing to take you shopping." Asami said. Shopping? I haven't been shopping in, well, years.

"I don't have any money though." It was true, I was completely broke except for my fifty yuans which I had more important things to spend on other than clothes.

"That's alright, it's on me." Asami gave a slight laugh at the end of it, as if it should be common knowledge she was completely jacked up with cash.

"Oh... I.." I was stuttering. I was so used to paying for myself it was a completely unheard of for someone to actually do something for me.

Bolin came over to get a drink and noticed my uneasiness about the subject.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about the money, after all she needs less yuans weighing her pockets down and you need a new wardrobe, everyone wins!" I became very curious about what her profession must be if she earns that much money.

"Yeah, let's just say I come from a rich family." Asami said, giving Bolin a sideways glance, clearly not amused.

"Well, what's wrong with my wardrobe?" They all looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but what wardrobe?" Korra said as she also took a break from practicing. My face became very red until I finally gave up.

"Yeah, I hate it to." I sheepishly admitted. "But, we can't do it today I actually have plans."

"What plans?" Mako asked suspiciously. Geez won't this guy ever catch me a break.

"I'm going to go see an old friend of mine." I said staring him in the eye. I wasn't lying, but I got the feeling Mako thought I was.

"Oh, so than you shouldn't mind if we come with you?" Mako asked.

"Actually it's kind of private. I'd appreciate if you didn't." I said.

"Well if your not hiding something than why should it matter?" He continued to pry. I stood up from my seat and got in his face, even though he was a good head taller than me I still did my best to make myself clear.

"Because I said it was private." I was getting really tired of having to defend myself. I stormed out of the courtyard and made my way to the ferry. I was going to go see Kuzon, for what might be the last time.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm getting better at this updating thing! Again I can not thank all of my reviewers enough! but I'll give it a try, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THNKYOU THANKYOU x100000! wow, spellcheck hated that sentence. and I can't forget the huge thanks to all who Favorited/Alerted, THAAAAAANNNKKKKYYYEEEWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Going back to the non-bender's district was different than I imagined it would it be. What used to be my home was now the place I felt the least welcomed in. The gray, broken down buildings loomed over me as if giving me a threat or a warning. Either way they wanted me to leave.

Okay, that's it, I was loosing it. The buildings are just buildings and this was all in my silly head, or at least that's what I hoped. I just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to turn around and go back the way I came.

I watched as one foot after the other crunched into the polluted snow that littered the cracked and muddy streets. I kept my head down low and concealed it within the depths of my hood. I was sporting the 'I'm homeless and therefore probably carry many infectious diseases and has bad breath' look. I knew enough to know that would keep the general population from joining me on this lovely little stroll through these wonderfully inviting streets.

By the time I got to Kuzon's front door I was practically jumping out of my socks. About two blocks before I saw a pair of police officers going from house to house asking questions and holding up a photo of a very familiar face, a.k.a mine. My pace unintentionally picked up and I was at his door in more or less five minutes. I hurriedly knocked, hoping that he'd be home since I'm not entirely sure what he does on the weekends. My silent prayers were answered when the door was pulled open.

"Kuzon!" I practically jumped into his arms.

"Gina? What're you doing here?" he said as he slowly loosened my grip around him. He looked at my expression and could tell something was wrong. "Is everything alright?

"Yes. I mean no... I mean... it's complicated." I sighed and carefully scanned the area. "Can I explain inside?"

"Sure, come on in." He said opening the door wide. I sat down at his kitchen table and stared down at my hands while he took the chair opposite of mime. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching across the small distance and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well... you know how last night I didn't have enough money to pay my Uncle's rent?" he nodded. "Well, one thing lead to another and I ended up.. hurting him.. real bad." I said keeping my eyes locked on my fumbling hands.

"How badly? Gina what did you do?" Spirits, this was going to be harder than I thought. I didn't want to relive everything that happened last night. But I told him everything up to the part where I ran to the docks before he cut me off, "Why didn't you come here?" He asked. probably hurt that I chose freezing to death over him.

"The metal benders where going to figure out it was me and I didn't want anyone thinking you were involved." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Don't you think that coming here now would cause the same problem?"

"There's not as many cops on the streets and it's safer to take the back alleys during the day and I made sure no one saw me." I took a lot of, probably unnecessary, precautions to make sure no one saw me. Sure, maybe some where a little ridiculous but you can never be too careful, especially when your freedom is at risk.

"So where did you end up staying all night?" He got up to go make himself some tea, he gestured at the tea silently asking if I wanted any. I shook my head.

"Well, I got to the docks and the Avatar and her friends were heading back to Air Temple Island. When they saw me, they asked if I needed a place to stay. So, now I'm staying with them until I find somewhere else." At the mention of me living with the avatar, he put on his thinking face and he stayed quiet for a moment. Finally his eyes rose up to meet mine. I had no idea what he was thinking at he moment but the look in his eyes was starting to scare me. They were almost crazed like a mad genius who just created a monster.

"Do you understand what this means?" He said coming over to me and placing his hands on both of my shoulders.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said. I was confused and beginning to worry about where this was going. I'd never seen him like this before. It was like someone hit the switch and turned off his sanity.

"This means that we can end this war!" What in all the spirits names was he talking about. I was starting to think that maybe someone had put something they shouldn't have in his tea.

"What do you mean 'end the war'?" There was no way that by living with the Avatar for a week could change anything.

"You could get information, learn her weaknesses, gain her trust. You could learn everything that the equalists will need to take her down!" There was definitely something in that tea of his. He was acting like he wanted the equalists to win and worst of all, he wanted to use me to achieve that goal. He was sounding just like an equalist. then it clicked.

"Kuzon.. are you.. are you an equalist?" He let go of my shoulders and returned to his seat. The look in his eyes said everything I needed to know. They were a mixture of anger and regret, feelings I knew all too well.

"The benders are the cause of everything wrong in this world. They took my daughter and they took your family for spirits sake! You must do this for your family, and I must do this for my daughter.

"No.. no. Kuzon this isn't the way it's supposed to be and this is certainly not what my family or your daughter would've wanted. Your out of your mind." I stood up and made my way to the door. No way was I going to help him with his sick plan.

"Wait.. you don't have a choice." He clearly had something up his sleeve.

"And just why do you say that?" I couldn't believe that this was happening. The one person that I could always trust just stabbed me in the back so hard I wanted to scream.

Kuzon began walking towards the window that looked out into the streets. "I hate to have to do this, but if you don't help me I'll tell the police exactly where you're staying." I gasped, this was unbelievable. I was being blackmailed by a man that I thought of as a father. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I had no one left in my life that I could trust anymore.

"This is bigger than the bother of us. So you must choose, the avatar or your freedom." At that moment there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was the police who had made their way down the street. I was running out of time. Before I could properly think things through, I answered.

"Alright," I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. "I'll do it." The words were seeping with hurt and betrayal.

"That's a girl, your doing the right thing. It's what's best for everyone." There was another set of knocks on the door this time more aggressive. "Meet me back here in a week with the information, now go."

He began to walk towards to the door to answer it and I hurriedly grabbed my coat and ran out the back. All I could think was that this is all just a bad dream and I'd wake up soon enough in my Uncle's house were everything would be back to normal. Unfortunately I knew reality well enough and therefore I knew this was it.

I wasn't completely sure where I was going. I just knew I needed to get away, get far, far away. Eventually I found myself in an empty alleyway where I just leaned against the wall and slowly slided to the ground.

I wrapped my arms around my knees as I processed what had just happened. I just sat there, tears slowly dripping down my face, Gradually the cries turned to sobs that wracked through my whole body, the pain was just as physical as it was mental. My life was a complete wreck. Whenever I thought I'd finally hit rock bottom, things somehow manage to get worse.

After a very long time of just wallowing in my own self pity, I pulled myself together and stood up. I smelled of back alley garbage, I guess that's what I get for siting in a back alley that happened to be full of garbage.

I wandered around for a little while until it became apparent I was completely and hopelessly lost. Shit. I haven't been to the bender's district very often, so this was all foreign land to me.

At last I gave up and sat on the edge on a great big fountain. Children ran around and played while I just sat and stared off into the uncharted space of my ever-loving mind.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I jumped at the sudden noise and looked and saw Bolin excitedly running towards me.

"Bolin? What're you doing here?" Was I really gone that long?

"Well, It's been awhile since you left and I got worried so I went out to find you and here you are!" He said gleaming with pride. I actually managed a small smile. "What happened to you?"

"I, uhm.. got lost" I shrugged. He gave me his hand and helped me up. He actually came out to look for me, that's the nicest thing anyone had done for me in a long time.

He draped his arm over my shoulders, such a womanizer, and went on about what he had done while I was gone and his misadventures while trying to find me as we headed back to Air Temple Island. All the while, he had no idea what I had just agreed to do, the danger I was putting his best friend in. The horrible human being that I really was and that I had the guilt to match it.

What I would give to be the person he thought I really was.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright so sorry it took so long to gt this up. I blame the pit of depression I was thrown into after the Legend of Korra season finale. No more Korra until next year... *sobs in my tiny little corner* But I'm happy because there is at least hope for a third season. Annyywwhhoooo now that I'm finally out of this depression I'll be channeling my obsession into this story. Hopefully that means more chapters. Thank you all for your wonderful support/reviews/alerts/favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night I was just laying in bed, unable to sleep. There were too many things racing through my head, demanding my constant attention. Basically reminding me over and over that I had to choose one of three options, the first was tell the gang everything which would be risky. I'm not sure if they would help me or hate me. Second was run away, which wasn't a real option. I was threw with running away and being scared.  
And last of all, help Kuzon which gave me conflicted feelings. All I knew was that I desperately wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted Kuzon to go back to being that person I've known for so long and maybe if I got that information he wanted he would be satisfied and we could leave all this craziness behind. Besides, what are these people to me anyway? I've known them for two days and I've known Kuzon for the larger part of my life. He had done so many things for me and so why can't I do this one thing for him? And it's not as if I was all for the benders anyway. I mean they killed my family and completely uprooted my life.  
So, I guess it was settled then, I was going to help him. But something still felt wrong. Maybe it was that logical part of my mind that kept telling me nothing would be able to change Kuzon, that he was a lost cause. I still had to try though, it wasn't in me to give up. I just had this dreadful feeling of guilt, like I was letting someone down. And even with those thoughts in mind, I somehow managed to drift off into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning was.. how do I put this... awkward beyond any spectrum of anyone's imagination. I was trying to act like nothing was different, but I could honestly feel tension radiating off of me. It had to have been obvious, too. But, I just tried to play it off and avoid eye contact with anyone. I imagine this is why no one ever told me secrets as a child, I couldn't keep them even if my life depended on it. In this case my life did depend on it, so I tried my very best to keep my cool and act as nonchalantly as possible. Needless to say it wasn't working out to well. After awhile of sitting uncomfortably in the corner of the courtyard and trying to entertain Pabu, Asami walked over and asked "Are you feeling alright?" "Wha'? Yeah..! What makes you think I'm not feeling alright?" Wow.. way to play it cool Gina... way to play it cool.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been kind of... distant today." She sat down next to me.

"Right, well, I've got a lot on my mind." I shrugged. Nothing wrong with the truth... even if it's vague.

"Oh, I see. It has something to do with that 'friend' you went to go see yesterday doesn't it?" She said giving me a suspicious look. What? There's no way she knew about what had happened. I made absolutely sure that no one was following me! This was not good, not good.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I might as well play innocent, act like I have no clue what she's talking about.

"You went to go see a boy didn't you? Was he a boyfriend, a past flame maybe?" I inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Leave it to Asami to make this about boys.  
"Oh! Uh.. yeah! Yeah he was a boy. But, it didn't work out so that's why I've been all, you know.." I gestured towards myself, not entirely sure what I was implying. Pabu jumped up onto my arm and started to chew on the collar of my jacket. I began to pull him off when Asami suddenly perked up giving me an auspicious grin.

"You know what always helps me get over a bad breakup?" I could imagine a few things that someone with her kind of money would do, like buy herself a pandapony or take a trip to some random exotic island.

"What?" I decided to hear her out anyway.

"Shopping! Come on, today your wardrobe is getting a much needed make over." She got up and gestured for me to follow her. Pabu curled around my neck and started squeaking nonsense into my ear. Reluctantly I stood up and made my way towards the door. Shopping.. could be a good opportunity to ask about Korra.

When we got inside, I could hear rambunctious screaming. I assumed it was the kids until Bolin came out of the hallway next to us yelling about how some one must have stolen Pabu.

When he saw that Pabu was not in fact stolen but comfortably snoozing on my shoulders, a huge smile replaced his worried expression as he ran over and gave me a fearsome hug.

"You saved Pabu! You, Gina, are my hero, thank you." He said dramatically bowing and placing a hand over his heart. Bolin took Pabu off my shoulders and cradled him in his arms and scratched his belly.

"Your welcome" I said though his eyes were glued to the little fireferret, making sure he didn't run off again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Pabu." he scolded. I scanned the room to find that Asami hadn't noticed I stopped to talk to Bolin and left me behind.

"Come on Gina!" I heard her distant shout.

"Where are you guys going?" Bolin asked.

"Shopping." I said trying to keep myself from fidgeting.

"Shopping?" Bolin gasped, "and no one invited me or Pabu?" I laughed at his fake disappointment suddenly more at ease than I was just a few moments ago.

"You can come if you want." I stated.

"I'll have to pass but since Mako and I were heading to the gym, we'll catch a ferry with you."

"What about Korra?"

"Knowing Asami, she's already dragged Korra into your little 'girl's day of fun'."

"I wouldn't call it fun, more of necessity, but your probably right." I don't know if it was the way the light was hitting him but his eyes looked so green. Have they always been like that? I inwardly scolded myself for taking interest in his eyes.

"Gina, are you coming?" came Asami's voice. I winced at the shout.

"I got to go." I said pointing in Asami's general direction.

"Right, hold a spot for Mako and I." I nodded and he ran off to get Mako and his gear and I headed towards Asami.

Bolin was right, Asami had already recruited Korra. They were waiting by the door that led to the docks.

"Wait up! We're coming!" Bolin shouted as he ran to us. Not that there was anyway we could leave before he got here. Mako strolled leisurely behind him.

"Bo, they're not going anywhere." Mako sighed while Bolin skidded to a stop right next to me.

"Shall we go?" He said and polity opened to door. Once everyone was out he jogged up besides me.

"So, you ever been shopping before?" He promptly asked.

"Of course I have, I just have a feeling it's going to be somewhat different than what I'm used to."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. Asami's version of shopping is kinda nuts, than again I think all versions of shopping are kinda nuts."

"You went shopping with her before?"

"Yeah, when Mako and her first started dating she decided we both needed to go on a shopping trip. We were there for three hours.. three!" he held up three fingers in front of my face.

I laughed and pushed his hand away. "Three? No way am I staying that long. She'd be lucky if I stayed for more than a half hour."

"Well if you get tired of shopping you can always come down to the gym and practice with us." That actually sounded like a really good plan. I have all this pent up frustration that I've been dying to take out on something and Mako wouldn't be bad target practice.

"It's a deal, but I get the feeling that if I tried to leave, Asami would hunt me down and drag me back." He chuckled and we arrived at the ferry. We talked and laughed the whole rest of the way. I found out a lot about him in those fifteen minutes. I found out that his favorite food was rock candy and he found out that I'd never had it before. At that he dramatically gasped and insisted that the next time he passes a stand he's going to buy me some. I of course said that wasn't necessary, but he clearly thought I was mistaken. The ferry had finally arrived at Republic City and we had to split up.

The rest of us arrived at a fancy shop were one item was more expensive than everything I'd ever owned, not that that was really saying much, but still.

I was sorting through some clothes when Korra came up next to me and suggestively nudged my elbow.

"So, you and Bolin huh?" I jumped back in surprise and as I felt my face heat up.

"What? No way." I quickly composed myself.

"Aw c'mon, you two flirt with each other almost all the time!"

"If by flirting you mean talking, than yes, we do flirt a lot." I can't believe Korra thought I liked Bolin. I mean yes, he was really nice and funny and kind of adorable, but, I mean, that doesn't mean I like him. Does it?

"There's no way he was flirting with me. We were just talking." Yeah, we were just talking, nothing wrong with two friends talking. At all.

"Korra, give her a break, she just got over a break up." Asami broke in. Thank the spirits. I was not enjoying this subject.

"What? A break up? With who? When was this?" Korra inquired.

"It was last night with that 'friend' she went to go see." Asami said. It seemed they had forgotten I was there.

"Oh, Gina I'm so sorry." She gave me a sad look and I wondered how she could feel sympathy for me so easily.

"It's alright," I said. desperate to change the subject I grabbed the closest hat that I could find and threw it on my head. "Hey, do you think this looks good on me?" I asked. Asami and Korra looked at each other and then burst into hysterical laughter. All Korra could do was direct me towards a mirror so I could see how ridiculous I looked. It turned out I just so happened to grab the ugliest thing in the store.

"Not as good as Korra looks in this!" Asami wrapped a giant feathery boa around Korra's neck and turned her around to face the mirror. Korra looked extremely unamused as she spit stray feathers out of her mouth. We both looked at Asami with devilish grins on our faces. She began to back up realizing that we were up to something. Korra and I started to run after her but she had already taken off. We were faster and tackled her to the ground with no problem. She let out a squeal while Korra and I laughed on the floor.

"Guys!" She screamed, not convincing us that she was actually angry. We were all sprawled on the floor laughing uncontrollably when the store manager came up, fuming and hands on hips. We all got extremely quiet but Asami just got up and and asked, "Can you show us to the register please?" Korra and I broke into giggles.

By the end of the day we each had our arms full of overflowing bags as we walked back to the ferry. I couldn't believe how fast the day had gone by, It was almost twilight.  
"Well that was the best shopping trip ever." I said and they both laughed in agreement.

Once we were on the ferry, I went over to the railing and my face immediately dropped. I had gotten so caught up in our antics I had completely forgotten what I was supposed to be doing the whole time. How could I have been so stupid? I was officially the worst spy ever. I had my mind set on doing this but I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me to stop. I pushed it aside deciding to ignore it, at least for the time being.

We got back to the island and we all went to eat the dinner that Pema had made. After that I went to sit outside and watch the sun set. I let my mind wonder and drift as I tried to forget about all my worries and cares. All sprawled out in the grass, I listened to the tides of Yue Bay breathe in and out. My train of thought was broken when Bolin came to sit next to me.

"I got you these." he said as he pulled out a bag of rock candy. "I promise, your going to love them! I can't believe you've never had them before!" He ginned at me.

"Bolin, I told you that you didn't have to do this." I felt a light blush unwillingly creepy onto my cheeks.

"Yeah I know, but you need to try these." I held the bag in my lap as I stared down at them and then out over the water.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, the joy of giving somebody the opportunity of to eat their first rock candy was slowly disappearing. Once again I was overwhelmed by guilt. I felt dirty and wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I said unconvincingly.

"I see, well go ahead. give them a try." I glanced at him and back at the candy. I cautiously opened the bag and took a piece in my hand. It looked like a light blueish green crystal.

"Are they actually rocks?" I questioned.

"Well yeah! That's why they're called rock candy. King Bumi discovered them and called them creeping crystals." He really seemed to know his history. I inspected his face for any traces that he was lying. This King Bumi fellow must've been one odd guy.

"Who sees a piece of rock and then decides, 'Hey I'm going to eat that'?"

"Yeah he must've been pretty weird, but he did discover this delicious delicacy and for that we thank him."

"You thank him, I don't know if I like it yet." I reminded him.

"Well than try it!" he took one of the pieces from the bag and took a bite out of it, showing me it was safe, and to my astonishment the part that he ate started to grow back on the rock.

"That's amazing, really weird, but amazing." He than handed me the piece and I took a bite out of it. It tasted nothing like a rock, in fact it was sweet and was really really good.

"That's really good," I paused for a moment, "Thank you King Bumi!" We both sat there enjoying our candy. After a few minutes I stared disappointingly down at my empty hands seeing that I had eaten my last piece. I saw that Bolin was still enjoying his so I stealthy reached over and snuck a piece from him.

"Hey!" He said in protest. I shrugged.

"Hay is for horses." I went to eat it but when I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew I was in trouble. "Oh no.. what are you doing?" He went to grab me but I shrieked and got up just in time to evade his grasp. He quickly jumped up as I started sprinting, teasing him with silly faces. We laughed as he chased me around, finally his hand wrapped around my waist and made us collide with the soft grass, both of us gasping for breath in between laughter. I gave up his candy and handed it to him.

"Aha! I am victorious!" He shouted throwing his hands into the air with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "But, out of the kindness of my heart, I'll share." He used his bending to split it in half and handed a piece to me. I giggled and rested my hands behind my head, staring up at the colorful sky. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Your right, this thinking thing is kind of nice." He stated. I nodded in response, unwilling to further fill the silence. After awhile the sun had completely gone down and the night chill started to set in. I shivered and looked over at Bo only to discover he had fallen asleep. I shook his shoulder and in response he mumbled incoherent things about whatever he was dreaming about. I waited until he was conscience enough to tell him, "It's getting late Bo, we should head in."

"Yeah.. alright." He yawned and got up.

"So did you like the candy?"

"I loved the candy." I giggled at the obvious question. He walked me back to my room and before entering I gave him a swift hug and said "Thanks for doing all that."

He rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, anytime." He said, a light blush creeping over his face.

I went to my room and thought over the days events. As badly as I wanted things to go back to normal I also didn't want to hurt these people. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I had to choose between my old life and a possible new life

* * *

**A/N: okay, first off I want to apologize for this really crappy extremely fluffy chapter. I've never written fluff before and I'm sure it shows. I was also, for some reason, really low on creativity when I wrote this and I'm sure that shows too. Again I'm so sorry! The next few chaptrs are probably going to be mostly fluff too but hopefully I'll get better at writing it and than after that I promise to twist things up and make it tons more interesting to read! I want to thank all my reviewers who are, clowdee96, PSHYCOxSEXY, hidansgirl1234, Sync, Juffi the newt, and error102893! also another huge special thanks to sync and my friends marisa gabby and julia! Also I'll be going on vacation for a week and will most likely not get a chance to update, I might but it's doubtfull, SORRY! **

**HASTA LA PASTA EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

My gaze was fixed on the raindrops as they traced frantic paths down the foggy window. It was freezing rain, the kind that had it been five degrees colder it would've been snow. The sound of it pelting the roof filled the silence in my room. The dim light that just barely skimmed over the horizon and the birds searching for washed up worms were subtle hints of early morning.

After an estimated half hour of staring out at nothing in particular, I flopped down on to my bed for a couple minutes trying to ease myself back into a peaceful slumber, but when it became apparent that wasn't going to happen, I ripped the pillow out from under me and buried my face into it with frustration. With this unhealthy amount of time suddenly placed in my hands and absolutely nothing to do, I was pretty sure I was going to lose my mind.

My thoughts were my only company and I was getting really sick of spending time with them, so I abandoned my blankets and let the initial shock of cold air ware off before draping my jacket over my shoulders. I slowly opened the door to the hallways feeling like a very awkward intruder. A few times I tested the squeaky floor boards in front of me and as soon as I was confident they wouldn't wake anyone, I decided to roam around and explore a little bit.

As it turns out, the temple is basically just a bunch of hallways and locked rooms that all looked exactly the same, not the adventure I was looking for. So after awhile of walking up and down the creaky hallways, I found myself at yet another dead end. Finally I let out a frustrated sigh and plopped on the wood floor.

I assumed this wasn't a well traveled area 'cause of the fresh coating of dust on just about everything. I looked to my side and noticed something out of the ordinary, a door that stood two or three feet off the ground. I crawled on my knees and blew the dust off the rusted hinges that held it closed. Excitement coursed through my veins as I recognized this as a very similar situation that a character had in a book my Dad used to read to me had gone through.

I grabbed the handle and pulled, slowly but surly I managed to drag it open. I coughed and waved off the dust that had puffed up in my face. Expecting to see an old room with many secrets and treasures like in the book, I instead found that it lead to the cold outside world. Talk about anticlimactic. I decided to humor this as a chance for fresh air and crawled my way through, pushing some wet bushes to the side.

I then hauled myself up and attempted to brush the mud that was now caked to my knees but only succeeded in spreading it around and getting my hands muddy. I just can't win today can I?

The rain had at least subsided to gray clouds that looked safe for the moment. So I took the opportunity to walk around some more.

The gardens consisted of a wonderful array of flowers that ranged from all four of the nations. It surprised me how well they looked together when the nations themselves were so separate. The beautiful scenery immediately made up for my dirty hands, knees and than some.

I followed the winding paths in front of me that led to even more winding paths. I didn't entirely mind the cold all that much, I was fairly used to it by now. Eventuality I got tired and decided to find a place to sit and what better place than by the water?

I noticed almost half the sun was peeking through the dense clouds. I guessed it was probably a half hour after six, meaning I still had another hour to kill before everyone started to wake up. I trudged down the narrow stairs, concentrating on where I placed my feet and doing my best not to fall flat on my butt.

Then, out of no where, I bumped into something solid and big. Startled, I flew backwards and grabbed the railing to regain my balance and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I looked at the man standing in front of me and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was a wide eyed paperboy with a satchel full of newspapers.

He quickly regained his composer and dutifully held out a newspaper in front of him. "Will you take this to Council Man Tenzin for me?" He asked straight backed. I didn't blame him for not wanting to brave slippery stairs ahead so I took the paper.

"Yeah, sure." He turned around and got back on the boat he arrived on to leave. I always wondered if Air Temple Island got they're newspapers like everyone else, I guess that answered my question.

It must've rained like hell last night because the puddles I trudged threw were ankle deep as I searched for the driest spot a to sit down. I was never really one to read the morning paper, but since there was nothing else to do I opened it and skimmed it's contents.

As I got towards the back, my jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and my stomach dropped far past my feet and sunk deep into the depths of the bay. It was a picture of me.

In the newspaper.

Where lots of people would be able to see it.

Not good.

I nervously read underneath where it said 'Missing Person' then stated my name, last place I was seen, ect. It also said that I was a person of interest and if seen to report back to the police. I reread it a million times trying to think or plan or something, anything.

I had barely started to breathe again when I saw that the whole page was filled with a whole load of other missing persons and that I didn't particularly stand out. The odds of anyone on the street seeing this and than actually remembering it long enough to recognize me were very slim. I still had the problem with people who knew me and would recognize it.

Not taking any chances, I took the paper and drowned it in a nearby puddle. I double checked to make sure that my picture was unrecognizable, then folded the sopping mess back up and started up the stairs.

When I reached the top I hung my coat up and kicked my shoes off. Suddenly feeling very hungry, I tip-toed to the kitchen to find food. Still, no-one was up yet. I placed the soaked newspaper on the table and started fumbling through the cabinets with numb fingers trying to keep things from falling when a voice came up behind me, "Your up quite early." I quickly turned around to face Tenzin.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He nodded and grabbed a seat searching for the newspaper and when he laid eyes on the dripping parchment his face grew red.

"What happened to the newspaper?" his voice was colored in mixture of disappointment and aggravation. He probably looked forward to reading the paper every Sunday like most older people do.

"I, uh, dropped it in a puddle." I said nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"Very well" he drowsily sighed, "I will just have to go to town and buy a new one." He raised himself up from the table and began making his way for the door.

"Wait! I'll go get it for you! No need for you to strain yourself." I said frantically. Why hadn't I figured he'd just go and buy a new one? If he saw that picture of me I was doomed.

"I am an air bending master, I think I can take care of it myself.. and are you saying that I'm old?" He said pointedly.

"No! No, of course not! It's just that... I mean.. I could use the exercise anyway." I explained, "I'll be back in a jiff!" I started running for the door when he yelled,"Wait!" I slowly turned around bracing myself for what might happen next.

"You can't go in that." I looked down at my dirty pajamas and quickly nodded my head.

"Right, I'll go change first." I casually walked to my room and threw on a lavender long sleeved shirt and long pants. I passed the kitchen as nonchalantly as possible then broke into a brisk jog, heading straight for the docks.

I got on a boat, found the closest newspaper stand and bought today's paper. On the boat ride back I searched for the page with my picture and ripped it out, crumpled it, and threw it into the churning waters without even a second glance. When the boat docked I ran up the slippery stairs and handed the paper to Tenzin.

"There, good as new." I said in between breaths.

"That was quick." He stated.

"Record time." I retorted. I watched as he flipped threw the pages, seemingly not noticing the missing one. I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. My stomach growled again, so I grabbed the closest piece of fruit and began eating it.

"Why don't you have a seat Gina." Tenzin said gesturing to a chair. I started to feel slightly uneasy but I took the seat anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions." He said. Oh no, here it comes. This was officially one of the worst mornings I've ever experienced.

"oh, uhm... why?" I said hoping that maybe I could just blow it off.

"You have been living in my home for a few days now and I think I should now a little more about you." He said casually.

"Oh.. right. Ask away then." I nervously flexed my bare feet against the cold floor.

"Do you have any parents that we should contact and tell them that you're here? I'm sure they're worried." He looked genuinely concerned at me.

I stared down at my hands unsure of what to say. Talk of my parents sort of struck a chord in me. I know he didn't mean to upset me but every time I thought of them I was forced to recap the whole tragic story in my head.

"I'm sorry is that not something you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, It definitely wasn't something I wanted to talk about. "No, it's not." I looked away.

"Gina, if you ever need to talk about anything at all, don't be shy. You are welcomed like family here." He reached out to place a hand on my shoulder but before he could, I abruptly sat up, still staring down at my hands.

"I'm sorry I have to go." my voice was soft and barely audible. Tear sbrimmed my eyes. I'm not sure if it was because of talk of my parents, which I try not to think about, or if it was because he was being so nice to me and practically calling me part of the family.

He tried to call out to me, or apologize or something, but I just kept on waking. I knew I was going to have to face him at some point or another, but now was not going to be the time.

I carried myself to my room and laid down on my bed. I stared at my wall refusing to let tears spill from my eyes. Every time I cried, I was allowing myself to be the victim and no longer was I going to let that happen. I was done with being defenseless Gina, it's high time I took control of my own life.

The sounds of rain drowned out my aching thoughts and without my consent my sleep impaired body fell into the endless oblivion of sweet dreams, love and shelter. You know, all those kinds of lies.

* * *

**Okay so I finally got this up! I know it's short and slow and totally not worth the wait. This would've been up many days ago if I had been able to work on it, I promise. I've already started working on the next chapter and it should be more interesting, or at least I think/hope so and it should be up in a few days! :D**

**I want to thank Guest, PerfectTwo, sunflower13, proearthbender, and JasonV_XII for reviewing! You are all the reason I write!**

**With love, **

** Patatachip**


	9. Chapter 9

I could just barely register someone's voice calling out to me from across the world, it seemed. Confused, I opened my eyes to a blurry orange mass staring point blank into my eyes. I lurched forward, taking in a sharp breath and clutching the sheets to my chest. For a single, foggy instant I was sure it was the monster that hid under beds, coming to eat me like I'd always been warned it would if I didn't make my bed. Pabu squealed and scattered across the floor and up Bolin's arm. "Hey, You aren't dead!" he realized.

"Of course I'm not dead." I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You sure slept like you were," I pushed the sheets off me causing him to jump backwards, "and no offence but you kinda look it too." I gave him the stink eye and walked over to my dresser.

"How late is it?" I wondered as I worked to untangle the thick mess.

"It's almost two, you missed lunch." Two?" I'd never slept in till two before! How could he let this happen!

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I exclaimed.

"Well I tried to earlier but you were like a log! A big snoring log!" He was not making his situation any better.

I scoffed,"Excuse me? I do not snore!"

"Okay than tell me what does this sounds like to you?" He asked, mockingly making loud obnoxious snoring sounds. I leveled a glare and jokingly went to punch him. "No! don't hit, please, I bruise easily!" He pleaded, protectively raising his hands to his face. I dropped my fist, stifling a laugh and brushed past him. "Hey, where are you going?" He questioned.

"To get something to eat." I stopped in my tracks when the past morning came back to me like a punch to the throat. "Um, where's Tenzin?" I asked. Wherever he was, I didn't want to be.

"At a council meeting, why?" He said catching up to me.

"No reason." I lifted my shoulder in a half hearted shrug and kept walking, trying to keep the relief from spreading to my face. We continued through the hallways and everything was so... quiet... that's certainly not normal. "Where are the kids?" deciding that had to be the problem.

"I think Pema took them to the market." It was when his shoulder brushed against mine that I realized how close he was walking next to me, so close that Pabu didn't even have to jump when he crawled onto my shoulders. We reached the kitchen and I instantly went to search for food. There was almost nothing to eat. The cabinets were empty except for bread and a strange substance I thought was peanut butter at one point. I'm not one to be picky so I whipped up a sandwich and finished eating just as Pema shouldered the door open with an arm full of groceries. Bolin, who had been silently eating a banana ran over to her and took the larger part of the load and set it on the table.

"Thank you, I'll tell you what, I have no clue what good having children is for if they don't even carry your groceries for you." She said this as all three children, Korra, Asami, and Mako came bustling past her with heavy heaps of bags. I couldn't even see Meelo's head as he struggled to keep himself upright, staggering in every which way. I jumped up and helped them unload groceries. After that was done, everyone but Bolin, Pema and me evacuated the kitchen. "Can you to wash the fruit for me? I think I need to take a nap." She asked and before we could even answer she was out the door. We both shrugged and began washing an assortment of different fruits and vegetables. There were so many that I wondered how often she went shopping. It must not have been frequent because all this food could probably feed a family for a month. Than again were talking about a household full of hyper children and growing teenagers.

It had probably been just over twenty minutes when my ears suddenly began taking a gruesome beating from angry shouts bombarding their way through the walls and closed doors. I'm not entirely sure what Mako and Korra were fighting about because even with my expert ear I could only decipher a few hateful words coming from the jumble of shouts, and let me just say these words were not something that should be audible in a houseful of impressionable children.A questioning look towards Bolin was returned by a not-so-helpful shrug, so i supposed he was as clueless as I was.  
Now, I know that my people skills aren't all that great and that jumping into their fight would be suicide, though even that would be a small mercy, but I wasn't entirely sure if my sanity could take this much longer. Thankfully after a few minutes the assault abruptly stopped and a fuming Korra came stomping into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

"How could someone be so...so infuriating?" she yelled, I stared blankly at her contemplating weather or not I should respond. Bolin took in a breathe, probably for a long speech he thought up to calm Korra down, but before he could utter a word she interupted, "Oh no! Don't you go defending him just because he's your brother!" she shouted and Bolin slumped over. " You know this is just so typical of him! He is so judgmental and hypocritical!" once I realized she wasn't going to go as far as to tell us what Mako actually did, her yells began to drone in my head. This was a talent that I picked up from living with a loud drunk, just take the verbal abuse so you don't have to take the physical. Out of the corner of my eye I would notice Bolin flinch every now and again as her rant became more and more violent. This went on for several long minutes until her voice finally began to resurface over my trivial thoughts. "You know what? This is ridiculous!" she said and Bolin nodded along thinking she had finally come to her senses. "I shouldn't take this from him! That's it I'm gonna go teach him not to mess with me." She decided.

"Wait, why don't we go to the gym, you can maim and destroy anything you want there!" Bolin offered, "well.. not everything.. there's the-" His words began to trail when Korra cut him off.

"The gym is closed on Sundays Bolin! He just needs to be put in his place and I'm gonna put him there!" at that I became very concerned and as she rolled up her sleeves on her way to the door I blocked her passage way.

"Pema gave me a cabbage, wanna go kill it?" I calmly interrupted her, holding the vegetable up for her to see. This must've caught her off guard because it was all she could do to stop dead in her tracks. With out a word she took the cabbage from my hand and headed outside into the freezing rain with Bolin and I following at a safe distance. Bolin looked as if he was sorry for the fate I had bestowed upon the poor veggie as she set it on the ground and before she could do any damage Bolin first raised his hand in a salute,

"May your death be swift brave cabbage, and your suffering short." and with that the onslaught began. More than once I had to shield my eyes from the spray of leaves as Korra kicked and stomped and chucked the cabbage around until, finally, the unfortunate vegetable laid in shards scattered hazardously about in mud puddles. She stood there for awhile clenching her fists as she caught her breath. Once she was finished she walked over to a roofed area and roughly sat down crossing her arms.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked sitting down. Her only response was a sideways glance.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Bolin inquired and sat on the opposite side of her.

"It's...nothing. Just forget it."

"That definitely wasn't nothing." I insisted. She let out a harsh sigh and gave in.

"Mako's still mad that your still here, he doesn't like you." She mumbled refusing to make eye contact. Had she really gotten that upset because Mako doesn't like me?

"Admittedly I'm not that crazy about him either, but did you really do all that just to defend me?" I know she thinks we're friends but I mean, come on that was a bit much. No one goes to that extent for someone they met less than a few days ago.

"Well sort of. Usually I can take the shit that spews from his mouth. I know he's just worried and being over protective." She explained. "But what's really getting to me is that when Asami first came around I didn't like her either and Mako gave me a hard time and know that your here and he doesn't like you he's giving me more than just a hard time!" her voice was slowly rising, "He's being such a hypocrite!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down." I said. I was relieved that she had other motives to her outburst other than protecting me. She went on, "No, he always has to have everyone and everything under his thumb and-" Bolin interrupted,

"Korra, you know how Mako is, he wants to be in control and able to protect the people he cares about; even if he does go a bit overboard at times, just give him some time. He'll warm up to Gina."

No he won't, I thought. He's right and he's not about to let the subject drop. I had to convince him I was on his side or there was no hope my plan would work. He was hot on my trail and I wasn't about to let a know it all like Mako ruin my last hope to get my life back. I was also suddenly very aware that not once had Mako even taken his issue up with me. What a coward. It was about time I confronted him and told him to knock it off before he took things to far and found out about me. Without a word of explanation I got up and went to find him.

* * *

**A/N okay so this turned out to be a lot harder to write and get up than I thought. Surprise, surprise right? in any case if you have any sugestions or ideas on what you think should happen next just pm me and we'll talk about it because I have some half baked ideas and I plan on rewatching some episodes for some inspiration, but still some help never hurts! :3**

**A HUGE ROUND OF APPLOUSE FOR THE BEAUTIFULL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 8! THESE PEOPLE ARE: Proearthbender, anytimeanyplacei'lltakeuon, and Abby ! THANK U ALL FOR UR SUPPORT!**


	10. Forgive me! UUUWWAAAHHHH!

**OKAY JUST REALIZED every time I update a revised chapter your email will send you to this one. I want you to know i am not trying to spam you! It just means I updated a revised chapter and it's dumb and will send you to this one I'm sorry! I just updated chapter two on 5/28/13 so that's what that notification was for. please read before you hate me forever!**

**READ THE ABOVE TEXT PLEASE! READ IT! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Author's Apology That No One Probably Wants to Hear. Forgive me! UUUWWAAAHHHH!

Okay, so if there is anyone who is still even remotely interested in my story and isn't shunning me for being away for so long, you might be happy to hear I plan on updating again soon in the near future in the time frame of a few weeks! I was rereading the reviews and I was like "Oh sweet lord I completely took all these amazing followers I have for total granted because all these reviews are really meaning full and omg I'm going to cry." and I hope you guys can forgive me I'm a total failure :c

and, Okay so I get it most of you are past the stage of being angry and are not probably just not even caring any more but if it means anything I'm so sorry, I deserve to step on a Lego.

I just kinda lost the huge obsession I had because the show ended and you know how it goes, you just end up getting obsessed with other things. I just lost my major interest in it even though I still love Korra. I just started rewatching the show and I'm falling in love all over again and I keep seeing things on Tumblr and I'm kinda freaking out and yeah.

Anyway I'm probably going to start with fixing up all my previous chapters because I was rereading them and they have a ton of weird phrasing and somewhere in the middle she goes from being 18 to 16? I was under the impression she was 16, so that's how that's going to go. I also really hate how I ended the last chapter and plan on changing that up.

I am making a vow to actually finish my story even if it ends up being total bubkiss and puts shame to all things Korra and even the internet. I want to have it done before book two comes out and because apparently Bolin is going to get an actual love interest I am going to have a ton of fun writing! (but I'm very happy Bolin gets a love interest even if it's some angsty Korra cousin)

I think I might modify Gina a tad because she's kinda irking me. By modify I mean I'm going to add more of her thoughts in and portray her the way I want her to be seen. Though I probably will end up changing almost nothing, except making her less whiny. She can be really annoying.

So yeah, I hope you guys haven't lost interest and continue reading and giving me feed-back and being the awesome people you guys are because let's face it, I may not have had the biggest group of followers but you guys totally rocked! So for the love of bush hobo I'm going to end this Author's note and get to thinking up a plot for the next chapter!


End file.
